


South Park: Locked Away

by talia571



Category: South Park
Genre: Arrest, F/M, Jail, Police, Prison, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talia571/pseuds/talia571
Summary: Cartman decided to throw another party, this time larger than the first. What he didn't intend for was that it would attract the police, resulting in everyone getting arrested. They couldn't just arrest a ton of people for partying, so the police look into people's records and find out arrest-worthy things, landing many of South Park's people in South Park Correctional Facility, the prison. Rosa Hurley belongs to me and Sadie Rivers belongs to my sister, used with permission. The rest of the characters belong to South Park. Rated mature for strong language, some violence and sexual themes.





	

**Prologue :: Red And Blue**

The sound of sirens and the click of handcuffs was all Rosa could think about as she sat in the back of the police car.  
"Last time we went to Cartman's party, it got a little bit crazy." Rosa reminded Kenny, her boyfriend.   
"You met me there." Kenny grinned.  
"Okay, I'll go to Cartman's party." Rosa agreed, not knowing what else to say. She continued to stare at the text on her phone that held the invitation to Eric Cartman's party. Rosa got dressed for the party, selecting formal-casual attire. She applied a thin layer of eyeliner to her eyelids and fixed up her mascara. Once she had decided that she looked decent enough, she began walking to Cartman's house. Due to South Park being a small town, it wasn't a far walk to any area in town. The walk to Eric Cartman's house was short. She took in a deep breath before pressing her fingers to the doorbell. Kenny appeared before her, inviting her inside. Cartman was too busy savagely eating a bucket of KFC chicken to open the door for anyone. As Rosa looked around the room, she could see bowls of snacks and cans of beers. Obviously, this party would be different than the last one Eric threw. The last one was filled with games like Truth or Dare, but this one appeared to be filled with booze and dancing. People danced together, rubbing closely against one another. Kenny grabbed Rosa's hand and led her to the drinks table. He filled his plastic red cup with beer and another cup with Coca Cola. He handed Rosa the cup of Coca Cola. She smiled and thanked him.  
"You remembered I don't drink." Rosa grinned at Kenny.  
"And I remembered that I do drink." Kenny chuckled before taking a big gulp of his beer. Rosa rolled her eyes at Kenny. After they had finished their drinks, they began to dance. Rosa was a shy girl who didn't like to go to parties and social gatherings and she didn't like to dance in front of anyone either but for Kenny, she would make an exception. She took his hands and began to softly sway her hips.  
"Rosa Hurley, are you dancing? In front of people? At a party?" Kenny teased.  
"I'll stop if you want.." Rosa offered.  
"No, I love dancing with you." He continued to dance with her.  
An hour later, the party was raging. There were tons of teens and Randy Marsh, Stan's father. Everyone was either drinking or dancing and the noise was thundering. There was a particular noise that didn't belong to the party, but was definitely loud and clear. It was high pitched and got louder and louder.  
"Cops!" Someone yelled. Rosa's eyes widened. She had never been in trouble before. She was an innocent girl and the thought of being in trouble with the police terrified her. Kenny held her hand and began to lead her to the door along with everyone racing to escape the house. The sound of gun shots boomed through the air. Rosa let out a scream. Once everyone was outside, Rosa realized nobody had actually been shot. The police had simply fired into the air.   
"Everybody, put your hands up!" The main police officer, a ginger man, ordered. Everyone rose their hands up in the air.  
"You're all under arrest! We can't have delinquents like you partying and ruining society like this!" The main officer shouted.

"You're going to arrest every single one of us?" Randy asked.  
"I can't arrest all of you for partying, so I'll do a little background check on each and every one of you. We'll find something to put you guys away for a long time." He replied. The police charged at the party people, locking handcuffs around the wrists of everyone.  
"Sergeant, looks like we've got some black ones." An officer announced to the ginger man.  
"Well well well...I knew there was something up with this party. These two are going away for a long time." The ginger Sergeant responded. A tall brown-haired cop approached Rosa.  
"Don't put up a fight now, Blondie. You'll get extra time for that!" The officer growled. By now, tears were streaming down Rosa's face. She was getting arrested and she couldn't believe it. They hadn't even done anything. The police were arresting every single person that went to Cartman's damn party, even Cartman himself. Rosa had known that the South Park Police Department was corrupt, but she didn't think that they would arrest this many people simply for going to a party.   
The officer picked up Rosa and threw her in the back of a police car. There were tons of police vehicles filled with party-goers by the time they had finished making the arrests. Rosa didn't fight against the cuffs that clung around her wrists. She'd seen a lot of people with bloodied wrists on television from trying to escape the handcuffs.  
The sound of sirens and the click of handcuffs was all Rosa could think about as she sat in the back of the police car.


End file.
